Sempre com Você
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Kiyone é seriamente ferida e cai em depressão, mas sua melhor amiga Mihoshi não irá desistir dela.
1. Tragédia

**Parte 1: Tragédia**

* * *

Parecia uma manhã normal na residência Masaki.

Tenchi, após voltar da escola e treinar com seu avô, cuidava de sua horta.

Ryoko relaxava tranquila numa árvore, observando Tenchi; Ayeka cuidava das unhas; Sasami varria a frente da casa e Washu fazia pesquisa do clima. Tudo bem mais calmo do que o normal.

Subitamente, um barulho surgiu e ficava mais alto. Todos olharam pro céu e notaram algo caindo a toda.

"O que está vindo pra cá?" Perguntou Aeka indo pra direção de Tenchi. Quando deram conta, reconheceram a Yagami. Nunca tinham visto a nave de Kiyone e Mihoshi vir tão depressa. Quando ela parou a pouquíssimos centímetros do chão, a turma se reuniu na porta de entrada e dela, viram Mihoshi com uma cara de apavorada, segurando Kiyone em seus braços manchados de sangue.

"Mihoshi. Você está ferida? O que houve com Kiyone?" Sasami se mostrava aflita.

"Kiyone foi gravemente ferida. Por favor, Washu, ajuda ela." E sem hesitar, Washu abriu uma passagem dimensional pra seu laboratório. "Depressa. Traga ela."

Tenchi se ofereceu pra carregar Kiyone, mas Mihoshi se recusava a deixá-la. Uma vez no laboratório, a policial loira colocou sua parceira numa mesa. Washu começou a análise.

"Vou fazer o diagnóstico agora. Preciso que saiam enquanto trabalho." "Mas não posso deixá-la. Ela é minha amiga e preciso ficar com ela."

"Eu compreendo, Mihoshi, mas com você aqui será difícil conseguir diagnosticar. Esperem lá fora e quando acabar, lhes aviso." "Mas, Washu..." "Por favor, Mihoshi. Confie nela. Kiyone estará segura." Mihoshi não queria saber, mas resolveu dar ouvidos a Tenchi, que lhe segurou a mão calmamente. Mihoshi ainda deu mais um abraço n amiga inconsciente, desejando que ela se recuperasse.

* * *

Na cozinha, Tenchi fez um chá pra Mihoshi, que se encontrava muito chocada. Ninguém jamais a tinha visto num estado tão abalado.

"Está melhor agora, Mihoshi? O que houve com você e Kiyone?" Ayeka perguntou preocupada.

"Puxa. As duas devem ter travado uma luta e tanto...ou tomado parte da maior liquidação da galáxia." Ryoko brincou mas também falando à sério.

"Ryoko. Não acho que seja a hora certa pra brincadeiras." Falou Tenchi de modo repreensivo, e em seguida, se virando pra amiga. "Já pode falar, Mihoshi?"

"S-sim, eu posso. Aconteceu o seguinte..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kiyone e eu patrulhávamos nosso setor e como sempre, tudo tranquilo._

_"Kiyone. Que tal, quando voltarmos pra casa, irmos no karaokê esta noite?" _

_"Vou ver se nosso dinheiro vai dar, Mihoshi. Sabe que temos..." Mas um alarme da nave tocou naquele instante. Verificando o monitor, a imagem de uma antiga nave apareceu na tela. "Parece um velho cargueiro classe 6 e pelo estado, parece abandonado." "É, Mihoshi, mas pelos sensores do Yagami, há sinais de vida. Melhor darmos uma vistoria antes de darmos um alerta."_

_Fomos pra nave e fizemos uma busca separada. Segui por um lado e Kiyone pelo outro._

_Andei por alguns metros e de repente, escutei vozes. Fui mais adiante e de uma sala meio iluminada, avistei alguns homens conversando sobre terem feito um ótimo contrabando e de terem tido a ideia de usarem o cargueiro como esconderijo. Tentei recuar em silêncio, mas acabei chutando algo sem querer e eles ouviram. _

_Não tive escolha senão abrir fogo contra eles. Tive sorte de pegar todos antes que pudessem revidar. Acho que o tiro que dei pro teto, derrubando tudo neles, foi um milagre. Após fechar a porta da sala por precaução, pois caso um deles tivessem fugido, corri pra procurar Kiyone._

_Tentei chamá-la pelo comunicador, mas algo na nave bloqueava a transmissão. Levei um tempo, mas a encontrei e como eu, descobriu quem estava na nave. _

_"Kiyone? Está bem? Se machucou?"_

_"Acalme-se, Mihoshi. Encontrei os criminosos reunidos num depósito com uma fortuna em material roubado. Usei uma bomba de fumaça de sono pra pegá-los, embora ache que um fugiu. Quis te avisar, só que as paredes daqui anulam o sinal dos comunicadores."_

_"Que bom que não te aconteceu nada. Peguei mais alguns do outro lado. Melhor chamarmos a central e..." Foi aí que a loira viu alguém nas sombras, apontando uma arma pra cabeça pra Kiyone e sem avisar, puxou o gatilho._

_"CUIDADO, KIYONE." Gritou Mihoshi, puxando a parceira para seu lado, mas foi tarde demais, pois o tiro acertou Kiyone bem nas constas, derrubando-a. _

_"NÃÃÃÃOOOO." Mihoshi berrou em um misto de desespero e ódio, puxando sua arma e disparando a toda contra o atirador. Um dos tiros acertou uma tubulação ao lado do bandido, da onde uma forte chama jorrou, queimando-o totalmente._

_"Kiyone. Kiyone, por favor, me responde. Fala comigo." A loira bronzeada segurava a amiga ferida quase chorando, e ao notar que ela ainda respirava, a levou rapidamente pra Yagami, iniciando o retorno à Terra._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Fiquei tão focada em voltar pra cá que nem sei como consegui."

"No desespero, conseguimos qualquer coisa. Mas tente ficar calma agora." Nobuyuki a abraçou em consolo como se fosse sua filha.

"Isso mesmo." Respondeu Tenchi numa tentativa de parecer positivo. "Kiyone é muito forte e vai sobreviver, e com Washu ajudando, ela vai escapar."

Nessa hora, o portal do laboratório se abriu e a pequena cientista de cabelo vermelho apareceu.

"E aí? Como foi, 'mamãe'?" Ryoko perguntou em tom zombador, como sempre fazia ao falar com sua criadora.

"Washu, me diz. Ela vai ficar boa?" Mihoshi indagou quase chorando. Washu parecia contente.

"A boa notícia é que a tratei bem na hora e ela vai sobreviver."

Aquilo foi um sinal de alívio para todos, especialmente pra Mihoshi, que agarrou Washu em seus braços e a segurou com entusiasmo.

"Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Você é maior, Washu." A cientista teve que solicitar ajuda dos outros pra se soltar antes de ser sufocada.

"Estou contente por você, Mihoshi, mas receio ter uma má notícia."

Todos olharam seriamente.

"Temo que tenha tido um dano estendo e que Kiyone esteja..."

Continua...

* * *

**Será que Kiyone escapa desta? E Mihoshi, vai sobreviver a tudo isso? Descubram no próximo capítulo.**


	2. Preciso Fazer Algo

**Parte 2: Preciso Fazer Algo**

* * *

"ALEIJADA?"

O grito de Kiyone chocou a todos. "M-mas como? Como posso estar...?"

"Temo que seja verdade." Relatou Washu. "O tiro que tomou te acertou bem na coluna, um pouco acima da pélvis."

Kiyone levou as mãos até o rosto em prantos. "Então estou acabada. Nunca mais vou poder andar. É o meu fim como oficial galáctica."

"Kiyone. Por favor." Mihoshi lhe pôs a mão no ombro em apoio. "Não ache que está acabada."

Tenchi ficou se lado dela. "Verdade, Kiyone. Somos seus amigos e estamos aqui pra você."

"E pense desse modo, querida." Ryoko disse do seu modo cômico. "Melhor ser paraplégica do que tetraplégica."

Infelizmente o tom irônico dela não foi bem aceito e ela preferiu se calar pra evitar mais problemas.

Sasami se voltou pra Washu. "Washu. Você é uma grande cientista. Não tem como curar Kiyone?"

A garota de cabelo vermelho se manteve calada por uns instantes como se pensasse.

"Sasami. Mesmo pra maior gênio do universo, há coisas impossíveis." Ela falou um tanto triste, mas logo ergueu um sorriso. "Felizmente, o que me pede não está entre elas."

"Sério? Pode ajudá-la?" Mihoshi falou com um brilho nos olhos.

"Creio que sim. Tenho como desenvolver um processo pra devolver a mobilidade dela. Pode levar um tempo, porém sei que posso fazê-lo, mas por hora..." Washu acionou um controle em seu bolso, chamando uma cadeira de rodas que entrou no quarto.

"Criei esta cadeira pra Kiyone usar por enquanto. Ela está programada pra responder a comandos mentais e com um sistema de flutuação pra evitar obstáculos pras rodas."

"Bom trabalho, Washu. Kiyone, isso não É bom?" Aeka perguntou para a amiga na cama, que só deu um gemido meio desanimado.

"Hã, agradeço, gente. Será que me pode deixar um pouco sozinha?" Vendo seu olhar suplicante, todos decidiram deixar o quarto. Mihoshi ainda ficou, mas Kiyone lhe dirigiu o olhar. "Você também, Mihoshi, por favor." A loira queria ficar, mas sabendo como a amiga estava, saiu também, porém prometeu à ela. "Estou com você e não vou te deixar."

* * *

Uns dias depois, Kiyone procurava se adaptar a cadeira que Washu havia lhe dado. Não era difícil controlá-la e tinha suas utilidades, mas nada que a garota de cabelo verde achasse reconfortante, tanto que às vezes se escondia pra chorar, lamentando sua condição. Mihoshi entrou no quarto.

"Oi, Kiyone. Está melhor?" Não teve resposta. "Olha. Fiz a requisição que pediu pra mandar pro quartel da PG." Ela pegou o papel e viu um tanto aborrecida.

"Licença temporária? Eu solicitei afastamento permanente." "Mas, Kiyone, você não precisa..." "Será que não vê que acabou pra mim? Que nunca mais poderei ser policial? Que minha vida acabou de vez?" "Kiyone. Não diz isso. A Washu..." "VOCÊ NÃO FAZ NADA QUE PRESTE." Kiyone soltou um berro como nunca tinha feito antes. Claro que Mihoshi já tinha feito muitas bobagens, mas nunca uma que merecesse tamanha violência. Mihoshi jamais tinha visto sua parceira tão brava.

Depois de tomar um pouco de ar pelo grito e vendo como sua amiga parecia assustada, Kiyone notou o que tinha feito e caiu num choro agudo.

"Mihoshi. Mihoshi. Me perdoe. Não queria ter feito isso. Longe de mim querer te magoar ou te ferir. Eu só estou frustrada. Me perdoa." Mihoshi se aproximou e abraçou sua companheira ternamente. "Kiyone. Claro que te perdoo. Entendo seu nervosismo, mas tem que acreditar em Washu. Eu acredito e sei que ela vai conseguir uma cura. Você vai voltar a andar. Eu sei disso." Kiyone olhou pra sua companheira loira cuja esperança nos olhos era enorme. "Mihoshi. Queria poder acreditar, é sério, mas não consigo me motivar a tal."

"Olha, Kiyone. Eu ..." "Por favor, Mihoshi. Quero ficar um pouco a sós agora, sim?" E não querendo contrariá-la, a garota bronzeada se afastou, porém mantendo um pensamento. "Não posso ficar parada. Tenho que fazer algo."

* * *

Em seu laboratório, Washu trabalhava em seus teclados virtuais, fazendo análise após análise de diversas composições. Nem notou que Mihoshi estava perto.

"Ei, Washu?" "Hã? O que? Ah, sim, Mihoshi. Entre." "Washu. Como está a cura pra Kiyone?" Washu voltou sua visão para a tela e mostrou à sua amiga.

"O processo está um pouco demorado, porém creio que dará certo." "Não há um jeito de ir mais depressa? Não aguento ver Kiyone sofrer." A pequena garota ruiva lhe passou um olhar preocupante mas sincero. "Mihoshi. Sei que quer a recuperação dela, mas algo dessa magnitude precisa ser bem calculado. Um erro e podemos perder tudo. Pode confiar que eu farei a cura pra ela, lhe prometo. Agora preciso ficar a sós." Mihoshi entendia suas palavras e sabia que ela estava se esforçando ao máximo. "Obrigada pelo seu esforço, Washu." "Não me agradeça, querida. Sabe que faria o mesmo por todos os meus amigos. Olha. Ali na mesa tem uns comprimidos do sono que criei há um tempo. Dê uns pra ela descansar." A loira foi até a mesa indicada e achou os comprimidos num frasco. Ao lado deles viu uns óculos escuros tipo visor.

"Que óculos são esses, Washu?" "Ah, isso. Uma coisinha que inventei nas horas de folga. Quando 2 pessoas os colocam, suas mentes são trocadas na hora." Mihoshi olhou curiosa. "E vai se servir pra que?" "Eu não sei, vou pensar em algo, e se puder me dar licença..." Washu voltou pros teclados e Mihoshi saiu com o remédio de sono. A cientista nem reparou, de tão absorvida no trabalho, que não foi só o remédio que não estava mais na mesa.

* * *

Kiyone olhava sem emoção pra janela do quintal quando Mihoshi apareceu surgiu, carregando um copo de suco.

"Oi, Kiyone. Pensei que poderia ter sede." Ela viu a amiga com o copo, mas não pareceu interessada. "Obrigada, Mihoshi, mas não tenho vontade."

"Ora, Kiyone. Beba só um pouco. Garanto que vai se sentir bem." A garota esverdeada não estava muito a fim, mas vendo que Mihoshi não ia desistir, aceitou o suco e o tomou. "Hmmm. Realmente estava bom. Obrigada...Mihoshi, mas...de repente...me deu um...sono..." E Kiyone dormiu profundamente. Mihoshi se aproximou.

"Querida. Te prometo que tudo ficará bem quando acordar."

Continua...

* * *

**Uma situação angustiante, não é mesmo? O que será que Mihoshi vai aprontar? Não deixem de ver o próximo episódio.**


	3. Verdadeira Amizade

**Parte 3: Verdadeira Amizade**

* * *

"Uááááhhh. Que sono. Aquele suco me nocauteou mesmo. Mas que estranho. Por que tenho essa impressão de que...eu não sou eu?"

Ela olhou em volta e viu algo que não esperava: ela mesma, à sua frente.

"Mas que doideira é essa? Como posso estar lá e aqui? Será que..." Quando viu suas mãos, notou que estavam diferentes. "Mas o que houve com minhas mãos? elas parecem com as da..." Só que antes de terminar de falar, se viu num espelho e chocada percebeu que...estava no corpo de Mihoshi.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH."

O grito foi tão alto que abalou toda a casa, sendo que não teve quem não ouviu. Todos correram pra sala de estar.

"Kiyone, Mihoshi. O que aconteceu? Uma invasão?" "T-Tenchi. Eu...eu...eu..."

"Fica calma, Mihoshi. Conta o que houve."

"Eu...eu...EU NÃO SOU MIHOSHI. SOU KIYONE."

Ninguém entendia o que ocorria. Tenchi se aproximou e lhe pegou na mão. "Tá. Tá. Calma agora. Sei que está abatida com o que aconteceu com Kiyone, mas precisa se recompor, Mihoshi"

"Mas estou dizendo que não sou Mihoshi. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas quando acordei, meu corpo estava lá," Apontando pra Kiyone, acordando aos poucos. "e eu aqui. Tem que acreditar."

"Ihhh. Sabia que ver aqueles programas de ficção iam acabar com os poucos neurônios dela." Exclamou Ryoko bem preguiçosa.

"Por favor, acreditem. Sou mesmo Kiyone." "Ela fala série e eu posso confirmar." Ouviu-se a voz de Mihoshi por trás de todos, vinda de Kiyone.

Ninguém acreditava no que estavam ouvindo. "Será que alguém pode explicar que loucura é essa?" Ayeka perguntou em desespero.

"Creio que posso." Falou Washu, olhando fixamente pra Mihoshi/Kiyone. "Ficou bem claro quando notei que meu trocador de mentes sumiu do laboratório. Não foi...Mihoshi?"

"É. Foi sim. Dei um remédio pra Kiyone dormir e enquanto ela adormecia, usei o trocador." Kiyone/Mihoshi ficou de boca aberta com as ações dela. "M-mas por que isso, Mihoshi? Por que?"

"Por você. Não suportava o quanto estava sofrendo com sua condição." Mihoshi abaixou a cabeça em tristeza. "Sei como é importante seu sonho de fazer carreira na polícia galáctica. Agora pode fazê-lo. Bem, claro que terá que ser como eu, mas mesmo assim conseguirá. Não me importo se tiver de ficar assim por hora, pois acredito que Washu vai achar a cura, mas ao menos tem um corpo funcional, querida."

Kiyone não conseguia crer nas palavras de sua amiga. Nunca imaginou o quanto ela iria longe apenas pra que se restabelecesse. Todos ficaram admirados com tal façanha. Sasami precisou falar.

"Nossa, Mihoshi. Você deve amar muito a Kiyone pra fazer isso." "Se fosse preciso desistir da minha vida, apenas pra ela ganhar mais um dia de vida, eu o faria sem hesitar." A inocente policial comentou com seu tradicional sorriso. Kiyone não conseguia conter as lágrimas e ajoelhou-se perante Mihoshi, deitando sua cabeça no colo dela e chorando incessantemente. "Snif, snif. M-Mihoshi, Mihoshi...me desculpe." Mihoshi não parecia entende.

"Kiyone? Mas por que...?" "Por eu ter sido tão egoísta. Fiquei o tempo todo me afogando apenas na minha dor e em auto-piedade que nem notei o quão atenciosa e generosa você tem sido pra mim. Todo esse tempo querendo me ajudar e só te desprezei, e ainda você fez isso apenas por mim. Me perdoa. Me perdoa."

Mihoshi lhe olhou com franqueza e enxugou-lhe os olhos úmidos. "Kiyone. Não há nada o que perdoar. Faria tudo de novo se preciso. Eu gosto muito de você."

"E eu de você, minha querida. Por isso não posso deixar que fique nessas condições." Ficando de pé e já mais tranquila. Kiyone falou com Washu. "Washu, por favor, destroque nossos corpos." Mihoshi parecia confusa com o pedido. "M-mas, Kiyone. Se fizer isso..." "Tenho que fazer, Mihoshi. Minha dor é minha cruz e devo levá-la. Jamais aceitaria que alguém que tanto amo sofresse no meu lugar, mas fique sossegada." Ela lhe tomou suavemente a mão. "Se confia na palavra de Washu de poder me curar, eu também. Washu, por favor." A cientista ruiva encontrou os visores, porém não consegui ligá-los.

"Oh-oh. Más notícias. A bateria descarregou e vai levar uns dias pra voltar ao normal. Como é um protótipo..."

Kiyone não acreditava no que ouvira. Parecia em pânico. "Quer dizer que teremos de ficar assim por dias?" "Acho que não. O efeito é temporário. Em um dia, a troca é desfeita automaticamente. Então, aproveitem."

Kiyone deixou sua face preocupada e mostrou um largo sorriso pra Mihoshi. "Já que vamos precisar esperar, o que acha de assistirmos os Policiais da Polícia do Espaço? Não sei por que, mas fique com vontade de ver." "Oba, oba. Vamos sim, e depois poderemos preencher os relatórios atrasados. Não sei por que, mas estou querendo fazer isso com mais empenho." E lá foi Kiyone/Mihoshi empurrando Mihoshi/Kiyone em sua cadeira até a TV. Todos olhavam curiosos e abismados pela mudança de comportamento das duas.

"Hmmm. Um pequeno efeito colateral da troca. Deve ter deixado um resido de personalidade em cada uma. Bem, de volta ao processo de cura." E Washu abriu a porta pro laboratório.

Todos voltaram pra suas ocupações. Ryoko ponderava sobre o acontecido. "Que aparelho interessante. Acho que pode me ser útil pra chegar ao Tenchi...principalmente se a princesinha metida ficar no cangote dele." E saiu flutuando pelo teto.

Continua...

* * *

**Não pensavam o quanto Mihoshi poderia gostar de Kiyone? Verdadeira amizade como diz o título do capítulo. E vem mais por aí.**


	4. Meu Amor

**Parte 4: Meu Amor**

* * *

"Olá, Mihoshi. Como estão as coisas por aí?"

"Ah. Olá. Tudo indo na paz, sem problema algum."

"Isso é bom, e quanto a Kiyone?"

"Mais animada. Apesar de sua condição, começou a ser mais positiva, especialmente comigo ao lado dela."

"Minha querida. Fico tão contente de ouvir isso. Ela tem sorte de ter uma amiga tão amável ao seu lado."

"Saiba que faria de tudo por ela. Ficarei ao seu lado até que se recupere. Por isso pedi licença temporária pra nós duas."

"Eu realmente admiro sua atitude. Se não te conhecesse bem, eu diria...ah, deixe estar. Diga-lhe que torço pela recuperação dela. Cuidem uma da outra."

"Muito obrigada, vovô. Manterei contato. Tchau."

* * *

Kiyone mudou e muito nos dias seguintes: mostrava-se mais positiva e otimista, principalmente quando Mihoshi ficava com ela. Tinha vezes que lhe batia uma angústia, porém era só sua amiga loira lhe segurar a mão que ficava logo de cabeça em pé.

Uma tarde, Kiyone contemplava as árvores ao redor do santuário Masaki, aproveitando o sol e a brisa fresca. Mihoshi veio por trás dela e a abraçou.

"Kiyone. Como está?" Ela se virou com um leve sorriso. "Estou bem. Sabe, já nem penso mais na minha condição, e por que? Porque tenho a amiga mais querida de todas me fazendo companhia. Como pensar em outra coisa assim?" A loira bronzeada se sentia contente em como sua amiga reagia bem.

"Olha. O dia hoje está tão convidativo. Quer ir ao lago se refrescar?" "Ao lago? Olha, Mihoshi. Não que seja uma má idea, mas...bem...você entende que..." "Ah, Kiyone. Um mergulho seria legal, e vou ficar com você o tempo todo. Não vou te deixar acontecer nada. Te prometo." A moça de cabelo verde tinha suas reservas, porém não adiantaria dizer não a Mihoshi, e uma refrescada na água até que seria bom, de modo que concordou.

* * *

As duas seguiram até o lago por um caminho que não fosse difícil para a cadeira, embora esta fosse equipada para desobstruir qualquer obstáculo à frente. Kiyone levava uma cesta de comida no colo e Mihoshi carregava um guarda-sol e toalhas, e as duas trajavam biquínis por baixo das saídas-de-banho. Não levou muito tempo pra chegarem a uma parte do lago envolta de lindas cerejeiras.

"Esse é um ótimo lugar, não concorda?" Kiyone balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Mihoshi estendeu as toalhas na grama e vendo como o lago estava bonito, achou que era hora de mergulhar. "Vamos, Kiyone. Te ajudo." Kiyone tentou resistir, mas pouco pôde fazer quando a loira a pegou pelos braços e caminhou até a margem do lago. Ela quase chegou a gritar em pânico, porém Mihoshi procurou acalmá-la.

"Kiyone, não tenha medo. Vou te abaixar bem devagar até que comece a flutuar."

A garota de cabelo esverdeado fechou os olhos em desespero, pensando que iria cair na água e se afogar. Aos poucos, foi sentindo seu corpo tocando a superfície da água e se afastando dos braços de Mihoshi. Abrindo os olhos bem devagar, percebeu que estava flutuando e sem afundar. Era uma sensação libertadora e revigorante, quase que como estivesse voando, e suas pernas paralisadas se mexiam ao ritmo do movimento da água. Mihoshi se encontrava em suas costas, massageando seus ombros com delicadeza.

"Isso está tão bom, Mihoshi. Como tinha esquecido que isso era tão bom. Obrigada." "O prazer foi todo meu. Tudo que eu puder fazer pra te deixar feliz, juro que farei."

Nessa hora, Kiyone reparou em como Mihoshi era muito atraente e bonita, e algo que não esperava sentir se manifestou em seu coração.

"Mihoshi. Pode me levar até a toalha? Queria tomar um sol agora." "Está bem." E com todo cuidado, a loira carregou a amiga até a toalha estendida e a deitou de barriga pra cima. Kiyone tinha uma pequena relutância que Mihoshi reparou. "Kiyone? Tem algo errado?" "Ah, bem, eu...Mihoshi, tem como me fazer uma coisa?" "Claro. O que?" "Bem. Queria sentir um pouco de...prazer, e será que pode me ajudar nisso?" Kiyone pareceu um pouco ruborizada com o pedido. "Olha. Eu até queria, mas...nunca soube como fazer, e nunca fiz. Como faço?" Por essa a moça de verde não aguardava. Sua amiga de tanto tempo era uma virgem e jamais teve um relacionamento sexual. Viu então que tinha de mostrar como era. Falando-lhe bem baixo ao ouvido, para que ninguém ao redor pudesse escutar, Kiyone explicou como ela deveria proceder. Mihoshi pareceu um tanto sem jeito, mas como dito que lhe faria de tudo, aceitou, ao mesmo tempo envergonhada e curiosa.

Mihoshi com cuidado puxou a calcinha de Kiyone e lhe afastou as pernas delicadamente. Nunca que reparou na clitóris dela, mesmo quando se banhavam, mas viu o quanto era bonita e atraente. Começou a esfregar suas bochechas nela, seguindo de uns beijos e lambidas bem dadas, como se lambesse um sorvete. Quanto mais sua língua se aprofundava, mais ela sentia que era bom, e o cheiro lhe trazia muito prazer, de modo que começava a passar os dedos dentro de sua calcinha. Kiyone não ficava atrás.

"Ah, que bom, que gostoso. Mihoshi. Lambe mais, por favor. Seu toque me enlouquece, m-mas me deixa tão extasiada. Como gosto da sua língua." E a loira continuou com as lambidas, também sentindo forte estase com as esfregadas que dava em si. Nunca que percebera como era maravilhoso o toque em suas partes íntimas, e se tocava cada vez mais fundo.

"Mihoshi. Eu vou...eu vou..." Só que antes de poder falar, Kiyone gozou como uma garrafa de refrigerante sacudida. Mihoshi ficou com a face melecada, mas achou aquilo excitante, bem como a umidade sentida em sua calcinha. A jovem bronzeada seguiu pra perto da amiga, tocando-lhe sensualmente seu corpo. Chegando perto de seu rosto, Kiyone o acariciou e beijou-a nos lábios, ficando assim pro vários minutos. Nenhuma queria parar. Pouco depois, se viram nos olhos como jamais tinha se visto.

"Ah, Kiyone. Nunca que tinha provado algo tão bom." "Eu imagino, mas sabe o que tornou isso tão especial? Ter feito com você. Eu te amo."

"Também te amo, Kiyone. Se isso é amor, quero ficar com você, só com você." E depois de mais um beijo. Kiyone lhe propôs: "Quer fazer mais uma? Mas agora, sou eu que vou te dar prazer. Deite em cima de mim, mas do lado oposto." E Mihoshi se deitou sobre a amiga, onde cada uma via a vagina da outra. Kiyone foi a primeira, mexendo a língua na vagina da sua amada. Mihoshi se excitava cada vez mais e por mais que quisesse gozar, segurava o mais que podia, aproveitando cada instante. Teve um momento que não teve como segurar e liberou tudo em Kiyone, que acabou fazendo o mesmo. Uma sorria pra outra, independente de como seus rostos estavam umedecidos. Trocaram mais um beijo e fizeram mais por toda a tarde.

* * *

Na volta, Mihoshi e Kiyone estavam felizes. Seus corações cheios do amor que descobriram mutuamente.

"Kiyone. O que achou do dia de hoje?" "Mihoshi. Foi o dia mais lindo de todos. Agora sei que não se pode viver sem amor, e o amor que tenho quero que seja pra sempre, então quero te perguntar." Ela parou a cadeira e pegou a mão de Mihoshi. "Querida. Quando eu puder andar, aceitaria casar comigo?"

Foram as palavras mais doces que Mihoshi ouviu de sua parceira em tanto tempo, e sua resposta se deu num choro feliz, seguido de um abraço carinhoso.

"Sim, sim. Eu quero, e sei que voltará a andar, meu bem. Eu tenho fé nisso." E o abraço foi cada vez mais amoroso.

De volta à casa, as duas foram recebidas por Tenchi e Sasami, que terminavam de colher as cenouras da horta, e tomando o cuidado pra Ryu-oki não comê-las.

"Ei, garotas. Parece que tiveram um dia divertido." "Nem te conto, Sasami." Kiyone disse com toda felicidade quando olhava pra Mihoshi. Nessa hora, Washu apareceu do portal dimensional perante todos.

"Que bom que estão aqui, pois finalmente eu consegui." "É sério? Então conseguiu, mesmo?" "Exato, Tenchi. Depois de dias de trabalho exaustivo, eu conclui..." A especulação de todos era enorme. "...o meio de aproveitar cada respingo que sobra nos potes de chocolate. Sabe, aquelas gotas que a colher não tira e ficam lá, desperdiçadas." Mihoshi e Kiyone ficaram com as faces decepcionadas de não terem ouvido o que queriam. "Ah, sim. E também terminei o processo de cura de Kiyone."

Todos ficaram confusos da maneira de como a cientista de cabelo vermelho os surpreendeu, como que parecia não ter conseguido, mas o falou apenas pra deixá-los com cara de tacho. "Ela faz mesmo jus à reputação de louca." Pensou Kiyone, que logo deixou o aborrecimento inicial de lado com a notícia. Mihoshi ficou feliz da vida. "Então ela vai poder andar de novo?" "Isso é o que veremos. Pro laboratório." E abrindo o portal, Washu conduziu a todos pra dentro dele.

* * *

"Washu. Tem certeza de que vai dar certo?" Perguntou Kiyone deitada no leito com vários aparelhos acima.

"Pode ficar tranquila. Fiz diversos testes e as chances de sucesso são de 100%." Falou Washu com toda segurança. "O tratamento, uma vez aplicado, vai restaurar os nervos e partes que normalmente não se curariam sozinhas. Claro que ira precisar de um tempo pra cura ser completa e re-acostumar os movimentos perdidos, mas nada que um pouco de fisioterapia não dê conta."

Com todos os instrumentos montados e ligados, Washu tratou de iniciar o processo. "Muito bem. Agora todos precisam esperar lá fora. Avisarei quando terminar."

Mihoshi pegou na mão de sua amiga, a quem declarou o que realmente sentia antes de sair. "Boa sorte, Kiyone. Vou rezar que dê tudo certo."

"Obrigada, Mihoshi. Eu te amo."

Também te amo." E com tais palavras, as duas se separaram. Uma vez fechado o laboratório, a operação começou.

Continua...

* * *

**Até agora não havia pensado num momento para Kiyone e Mihoshi se soltarem sexualmente, mas desta vez deu pra fazê-lo.**

**Outra coisa foi o avô de Mihoshi, comandante da PG, não ter sido mencionado até o momento e me pareceu a hora certa para isso. **

**Pensei que seria uma boa Washu fazer um suspense na hora de divulgar a notícia, do mesmo modo de como qualquer cientista louco ou de senso de humor bem sádico que se preze faria.**

**Mas será que Kiyone vai se recuperar? Eu sei a resposta, porém vocês sabem?**


	5. Sonho Feliz

**Parte 5: Sonho Feliz**

* * *

O dia se mostrava promissor. As pétalas das cerejeiras caiam como formando um tapete de flores, anunciando o quão aquele dia seria espetacular.

A entrada do santuário Masaki estava bem decorada com as flores e adereços de casamento. Ao redor, os convidados todos em seus lugares aguardando pela cerimônia. A noiva era uma visão radiante em seu vestido branco de renda e laços dourados nas barras. Pra ela foi um desafio aguardar por esse momento, porém valeu cada minuto. Só aguardava a pessoa que ia desposá-la.

Kiyone foi a última a chegar, acompanhada de Ryoko e Sasami, seguindo-a de lado na cadeira de rodas. Tão logo viram sua chegada, sabiam que era a hora.

Olhando para a noiva em espera, Kiyone tomou folego, pegou impulso...e levantou-se da cadeira, andando pelo tapete vermelho estendido até a entrada do santuário, chamando a atenção dos presentes em seu lindo vestido de cetim tão branco quanto a neve. Para Mihoshi, era a visão do paraíso ver sua linda noiva aproximando-se cada vez mais e exibindo um belo sorriso.

Uma vez lado-a-lado, Mihoshi não se conteve e abraçou-a, mal conseguindo conter as lágrimas. "Oh, Kiyone..."

"Ei, relaxa, Mihoshi. Estou aqui. Não precisa chorar."

"Mas estou tão feliz, não apenas por finalmente estarmos nos casando, mas porque você pôde estar de pé aqui comigo."

"E devo a você, minha querida cabecinha de bolha. Nunca desistiu de mim quando eu estava quase desistindo; ficou comigo quando eu achava que era o fim; e abriu meu coração ao seu verdadeiro eu."

"Valeu a pena esperar sua recuperação total. Foram 2 semanas, mas juro que esperaria uma eternidade só por esse momento."

"Eu lhe devo muito, e a única maneira de mostrar minha gratidão é te amar pro resto da vida. E farei isso com gosto, porque te amo."

"Também te amo, e lhe dou meu coração...para sempre." E com isso, as duas se voltaram para Katsuhrio, que iniciou a cerimônia.

Os votos feitos, a promessa de ficarem uma ao lado da outra até a morte separá-las e a troca de alianças, Katushiro concluiu com as palavras finais:

"Eu agora, com muito prazer, as declaro casadas. Podem se beijar." E foi um beijo como nunca tinha se dado. Ryoko e Ayeka até ficaram um pouco com inveja, porém por respeito às amigas, aceitaram uma trégua. Tenchi observava muito contente. Seu pai lhe veio dar um toque.

"Bem, filho. Agora são 2 a menos com quem você pode escolher pra casar, mas é melhor não demorar porque vai que as outras decidam aderir." Tenchi ficou um tanto embaraçado com o que seu pai disse, mas no fundo, sabia que tinha um pouco de razão.

* * *

A festa de casamento foi muito boa. Boa parte da comida foi feita por Sasami, e estava por sinal muito deliciosa. Mihoshi e Kiyone carinhosamente davam de comer do bolo da festa na boca da outra. Mihoshi por acidente deu uma leve dentada no dedo de Kiyone, que ficou um pouco fula e retribuiu...com um beijinho em seu rosto.

Quando foi hora do karaokê, Mihoshi não perdeu tempo. "Vem, Kiyone. Vamos cantar."

"Mas, Mihoshi. Precisamos fazer isso?"

"Por favor, Kiyone. Você canta tão bem."

Vendo que não ia adiantar recusar, Kiyone foi com ela e mesmo não admitindo, adorava soltar a voz com sua parceira de todas as horas.

_Travessa por natureza._

_Desculpa pra ser uma garota espevitada,_

_adoro calçar sapatos vermelhos._

_La, lá, lá, lá...que alegria._

_Se estou com minha amiga gatinha Lili,_

_não importa o que aconteça, fico tranquila._

_O que acontecerá no dia de amanhã?_

_Olá! Honey Honey, contagiante Honey._

_Olá! Lili, Lili, pequenina Lili!_

_A viagem de aventura de Honey e Lili,_

_o coração, o coração já se agita._

E foi uma cantoria a noite toda. No dia seguinte, Mihoshi e Kiyone arrumaram as malas pra sua lua-de-mel em Kyoto. Todos foram se despedir, inclusive o avô de Mihoshi.

"Vovô. Agradeço por ter vindo ao casamento, e ter nos dado sua benção pra nossa união." O comandante da PG mostrava-se feliz e não hesitou em dar um abraço nas duas recém-casadas.

"Minha netinha. O que escolher te deixar feliz me faz o mesmo. Na verdade, sempre tive um pressentimento a respeito de vocês. Kiyone, me alegro que tenha se recuperado. É uma moça de sorte em ter alguém tão amorosa como Mihoshi em sua vida. Sei que cuidarão uma da outra. Agora, vão se divertir."

* * *

Um dia depois, as duas estavam hospedadas num belo hotel à beira do mar, presente de casamento do avô de Mihoshi, que tinha seus contatos na Terra.

"Mas que lugar legal, Kiyone. Tudo isso pra nós por 2 semanas: piscina, jogos, karaokê, restaurante com tudo que puder comer. Não é muito legal?"

"Nisso concordo. Claro que seria bom evitarmos causar algum problema ou quebrar coisas. Sem querer insinuar nada, é claro." Mihoshi não levou a mal o comentário de sua esposa. Em lugar disso, segurou sua mão, puxou-a pra perto e beijou-a.

"Nossa, Mihoshi. Cada vez que você me beija, sinto com se ficasse melhor...e mais sexy."

"É porque mostra o quanto te amo. Você me mostrou como fazer um amor tão gostoso que agora não quero parar mais. Por favor, meu doce. Vamos transar." E na mesma hora, as duas caíram na cama, tirando as roupas até não restar nada, desfrutando do agradável contato de seus belos corpos nus.

* * *

Na praia, não tinham como não se divertir com o sol e o frescor do mar. Não tinha quem não reparasse nas duas beldades, a loira bronzeada e a moça de cabelo esverdeado, em biquínis tão reveladores cobrindo seus lindos corpos. Alguns rapazes não resistiram em querer dar uma paquerada nelas, porém se decepcionaram em saber que, além de não ligarem pra suas cantadas, elas eram um casal.

Kiyone e Mihoshi se deitaram um pouco pra tomar um sol. Mihoshi ficou com vontade de um sorvete.

"Kiyone. Vou pegar um sorvete. Quer um?" "Ah, por favor. Quero de morango." Enquanto a loira saiu, sua esposa aproveitou pra passar um pouco de bronzeador. Nisso que um cara veio pra perto dela.

"Ei, gata. Quer uma ajudinha pra passar o protetor?" "Fico lisonjeada, mas não, e depois, sou comprometida." "Ah. Eu aposto que não deve ser nada. Fica comigo que vai saber o que é bom." Kiyone deu-lhe um tapa na mão quando o cara tentou lhe tocar no ombro. "Hmmm. Durona, não é? Gosto de garotas assim. Vem cá."

"Melhor tirar a mão, ou garanto que vai se arrepender." Mas o cara não se afastava. "É mesmo? Vai fazer o que?" Mas Kiyone nem teve tempo pra falar, pois Mihoshi logo voltou com os sorvetes num prato de plástico.

"Dá licença, mas devo pedir que tire as mãos dela." O sujeito a olhou sem preocupação. "Não esquenta. Eu cuido de você tão logo eu termine com sua amiga." E o cara foi tocando a garota de cabelo verde, sendo que Mihoshi deixou o prato na toalha e agarrou-o pela camisa, com um olhar extremamente sério e furioso. "Eu falei...para...tirar...as mãos...DELA."

Entendendo o recado, o sujeito tratou de sair de fininho. Com o assunto resolvido, Mihoshi deu o sorvete de morango para sua esposa e sentou ao lado dela, tomando o seu de creme. Kiyone estava perplexa.

"Caramba, Mihoshi. Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de algo assim." "Está brava comigo?" "N-não, não, não estou. Só que...nunca tinha visto esse seu lado antes."

"Ah, querida. Sabe como gosto de você. Não posso nem pensar na ideia de alguém querer te machucar. Foi errado?"

"Claro que não. Fico feliz que se preocupe comigo. Eu faria o mesmo." As duas tomaram seus sorvetes com calma e foram nadar até a tardinha. Depois saíram de noite e foram a um restaurante e a um bar, onde beberam até quase meia noite. Ambas precisaram se segurar pra não se perderem.

"M-mas que dia, não concorda, minha cabecinha de vento?"

"C-com certeza. Você é toda esquentadinha e gosta de dar bronca, mas é isso que amo em você."

"E eu amo você e as suas trapalhadas e bobagens. Nunca tenho um momento ocioso ao seu lado. Me beija se me ama de verdade." Kiyone e Mihoshi se entregaram ao momento, sem ligar que estavam à vista de todos, embora quase não tivesse ninguém. Foi quando aconteceu.

Sem qualquer aviso, um par de luzes foi se aproximando rapidamente do casal. Quase que na hora, as duas policiais viram um carro desgovernado indo em sua direção, com o motorista parecendo ter desmaiado ao volante. Não houve tempo pra nada além de se abraçarem, esperando o que viria a seguir...

Continua...

* * *

**Já quis deixar um toquezinho de surpresa no começo quando não revelei de cara quem estava se casando, e também quanto ao fato de Kiyone ainda estar numa cadeira, dando a ideia falsa de que ainda não podia andar, mas deixo claro que nunca a deixaria nessa situação.**

**A música que elas cantam é a abertura traduzida de "Honey Honey no Suteki na Bôken", conhecido também apenas por Honey Honey ou Favos de Mel. Como eu queria que esse anime estivesse na lista de categoria de animes.**

**Outra coisa foi eu mostrar que Mihoshi gosta tanto de sua parceira que viraria uma fera caso ela estivesse em perigo. Eu pessoalmente achei a ideia boa, pra mostrar que ela é bem mais que uma carinha inocente e doce.**

**Precisava escolher um lugar onde tivesse praia, que é onde mais gosto de ambientá-las e daí lembrei sobre outra história onde se passava em Kyoto, onde tem belas praias.**

**O que acham que vai se dar com as duas? Aguardem pois o final será demais. **


	6. Voltei Por Você

**Parte 6: Voltei Por Você**

* * *

"AAAAHHH. MIHOSHI." Kiyone gritou em pânico. Olhando ao redor toda tremula, notou que estava em seu quarto. Nisso que alguém entrou correndo: era Mihoshi.

"Kiyone?" Mihoshi viu sua parceira sentada na cama, com uma expressão de surpresa. Logo abriu um grande sorriso e correu pra abraçá-la.

"Kiyone, Kiyone, você acordou."

A garota de cabelo verde não sabia o que dizer. Estava lá sua esposa abraçando-a com o mesmo carinho que sempre demonstrou. Tenchi e a turma vieram logo em seguida. Todos pareciam eufóricos em ver sua amiga bem.

"Puxa, Kiyone. É bom ter você de volta." Expressou Sasami lhe pegando na mão.

"Pois é. Achamos que ficaria desse jeito pra sempre." Ayeka falou preocupada.

"Bem. O que importa é que Mihoshi está bem. Você escapou do atropelamento?" Kiyone lhe perguntou dirigindo-lhe um terno olhar. "Atropelamento?"

"É, Mihoshi. Quando saímos do bar, após umas bebidas, andávamos pela rua quando um carro sem direção foi pra cima de nós e...não lembro nada depois disso."

Mihoshi não conseguia entender o que dizia. "Mas, Kiyone, não foi o que houve." "Como não? A gente tinha ido viajar em lua-de-mel e..."

"Lua-de-mel? Querida, suas fantasias voaram alto durante seu coma." Falou Ryoko com malícia. KIyone arregalou os olhos.

"COMA? V-v-você que dizer que...eu fiquei em coma?"

"É, foi isso mesmo. Quando Mihoshi voltou pra Terra te carregando, o ferimento nas suas costas era bem feio." Argumentou Washu. "Mihoshi disse que tentaram te acertar na cabeça, mas ela foi mais rápida e te puxou na hora, contudo o tiro te acertou do mesmo jeito."

"Mas foi aí que acordei e você me falou que fiquei paraplégica, não foi?" Indagou Kiyone, ainda abraçada a Mihoshi.

"Deve ter sido aí que o sonho começou. O ferimento nas costas foi grave, mas passou pela sua coluna de raspão. Um pouquinho mais à esquerda e aí sim, a paralisia."

Kiyone não sabia o que falar, mas se sentia aliviada.

"Então não fiquei aleijada?"

"Não, mas ficou entre a vida e a morte por 2 dias. Felizmente, conseguimos estancar o ferimento no terceiro dia e seus sinais de vida se estabilizaram. Porém, você caiu num coma profundo. Não tínhamos ideia de quando acordaria. Só dava pra esperar."

"Quanto tempo eu fiquei?" "3 semanas." Falou Tenchi, sentando na cama. "Ficando nos revezando pra tomar conta de você, mas Mihoshi foi quem mais se dedicou."

"Mihoshi? É verdade?"

"Foi, sim. Não saí do seu lado pra nada, exceto pra comer e ir ao banheiro, e isso só por insistência de Tenchi. Fiquei rezando por sua volta, pedi o tempo todo que acordasse. Nunca perdi a esperança de que voltaria." Mihoshi chorava, mas mais por felicidade. "Nem me importei de ter perdido a nova temporada de PPE. Só me importava de você acordar."

Aquilo tocara no coração de Kiyone. Nunca imaginou de que sua amiga possuísse uma devoção e dedicação tão forte por ela. Querendo ter certeza de que não era um sonho, pôs os pés pra fora da cama e levantou-se, com o corpo um pouco formigando e quase tombando, mas a loira a segurou o bastante pra ela mesma se firmar.

"Cuidado. Ficou deitada aí quase um mês. Tem que se re-acostumar."

Mas Kiyone não precisava de provas. Andou uns passos sozinha e voltou pra abraçar Mihoshi com um forte afeto.

"Obrigada, Mihoshi. Salvou minha vida e ficou todo esse tempo ao meu lado." "Faria de tudo por você, minha querida. Minha vida de nada valeria sem você." "Eu digo o mesmo. Durante o coma e o sonho que tive, aprendi a dar valor as coisas boas, mesmo as pequenas. E vou me assegurar de nunca mais ficar longe delas. Mihoshi?"

"Sim?"

"Quero saber: você me ama? Não como uma parceira, amiga ou uma irmã, mas me ama...mais que tudo? A ponto de querer ficar comigo...pra sempre?" A garota bronzeada tremeu um pouco quanto à pergunta, mas decidida a falar.

"Sim, Kiyone. Eu te amo. Ficar com você é toda a felicidade que desejo."

"Que bom que disse isso, porque queria te pedir..." Ela se ajoelhou diante da amiga."...para ser minha esposa."

Foi o maior choque que todo sentiram com a pronunciação de tais palavras. Jamais acharam que Kiyone ia propôr tal coisa para uma mulher, especialmente a Mihoshi. A loira mal conseguia conter a emoção e disse de uma vez com o coração cheio de amor: "SIM. SIM. Eu me caso com você." E as duas deram um forte e apaixonado beijo.

Os amigos ao redor estavam felizes pelas garotas. Katsuhiro deu um passo pra frente. "Vou lhes contar, meninas. No fundo sempre soube dessa ligação que tinham, e ficarei feliz em realizar o casamento."

"Obrigada, vovô." "É. Lhe agradecemos, vovô." Kiyone e Mihoshi deram ao sacerdote um abraço carinhoso.

"Ora. Parece que vamos ter um casamento." Comentou Nobuyuki com seu humor costumeiro. "Embora eu esperasse que meu garotão fosse desposar uma das lindas pretendentes dele." "Por favor, papai. Assim fico sem graça."

"Mas não precisa ficar sem graça, Tenchi queridinho." Falou Ryoko, flutuando pra seu lado e acariciando seu rosto. "Na verdade, se quiser aproveitar o momento pra um casamento duplo..."

"Vai tirando o time de campo, Ryoko." Protestou Ayeka. "Tenchi já tem a noiva perfeita aqui do lado dele." "É, eu sei, queridinha...que sou eu." E com isso, Ayeka ficou brava e começou a invocar seus poderes, ao passo que Ryoko começou a fazer a mesma coisa. Tenchi tentava conter as hostilidades.

"Meninas, meninas, se acalmem. Não é hora de brigarem. Sei que poderemos chegar a um acordo. "

"E chegaremos, lorde Tenchi...depois que eu eliminar essa pirata grosseira."

"Vem então, princesinha. Cai dentro."

E na hora que a briga se iniciou. Kiyone e Mihoshi deixaram o quarto e foram para o quintal e se sentaram no gramado.

"Kiyone. Não quer calçar os pés?" "Não, Mihoshi. Amo sentir a grama e a terra sob os pés e sabe o que amo mais? Você." E a beijou suavemente e logo depois, Mihoshi deitou a cabeça em seu colo.

"E eu amo você, meu bem. Ficou feliz que voltou." "Voltei por você, amor. Voltei por você."

FIM...desta parte

* * *

**Queria muito fazer esse final, onde tudo foi apenas um sonho. Não acharam que eu ia ferir a Kiyone pra valer, não é mesmo?**

**E podem aguardar pela sequência que será bem legal...ao menos é o que eu acredito. Não deixem de comentar.**


End file.
